Aircraft takeoff performance monitoring (TOPM) systems are well-known in the prior art Such systems monitor the progress of an aircraft during takeoff and provide information from which the aircraft crew can decide whether or not the expected takeoff performance is being achieved All heretofore known systems monitor one or more parameters (such as aircraft weight, aircraft speed and runway length remaining) during the takeoff roll, continuously compare instantaneous performance to a reference performance and then indicate to the crew by means of a display any variation from the reference performance. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,868 describes a takeoff detector system which provides the pilot with a visual display of the aircraft acceleration required to reach the maximum abort takeoff speed within a given length of runway. This system also informs the pilot of the aircraft ground speed and the length of the takeoff runway covered at all times during the takeoff Other representive TOPM systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,048,329, 3,128,445, 3,779,455 and 3,865,071.
Prior art TOPM systems have proven generally effective for monitoring aircraft takeoff performance. Such systems, however, do not provide comprehensive takeoff prediction and monitoring capabilities for a particular aircraft. More specifically, prior art TOPM systems are incapable of generating predicted takeoff performance criteria based on previously monitored takeoff performances for the aircraft being monitored For any given takeoff, such systems can therefore produce small but significant inaccuracies in the takeoff prediction (i.e., the reference performance). These inaccuracies may cause the pilot to abort the takeoff even when the aircraft is not in danger or, in a worst case scenario, prevent the pilot from realizing that the takeoff presents a serious safety concern.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for "adaptive" aircraft takeoff performance monitoring which overcomes these and other problems of prior art TOPM systems.